ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyles and Star vs. The Forces of Evil in Gravity Falls
Gargoyles and Star vs. The Forces of Evil in Gravity Falls is a 40-minute TV special featuring a crossover between Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces of Evil and Gargoyles. Overview In this crossover, Dipper, Mabel, Star and Marco end in New York City where they meet Goliath, Elisa Maza and their gargoyle friends. Together, the group fights the evil army led by Xanatos (possessed by Bill Cipher), Ludo and Toffee to save the universe. References to other Disney cartoons * The special's working title was The Most Epic Crossover Ever, due to characters from various Disney TV cartoons showing up. * When Lexington meets Wendy Corduroy, he mistakes her for Kim Possible, due to both characters being red-haired females. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable also appear as two of the fallen heroes popping out of the Big Bad Bill when he's defeated. * When Broadway, Lexington and Bronx are watching Grunkel Stan's television set, Lil' Gideon says "I love shows about fortune-hunting ducks, masked vigilante ducks, crime-fighting rodents and dogfighting Indian critters." This refers to all four Disney Afternoon shows DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Talespin, respectively. * When Big Bad Bill is abducting defenseless people around, various characters from Gargoyles, Star vs. The Forces of Evil and Gravity Falls are seen. * When the captured people forming to create and power Big Bad Bill are free, characters from several Disney shows come flying out: ** Cavin and Princess Calla from The Adventures of Gummi Bears ** Marilyn Piquel and Miranda Wright from Bonkers ** Pepper Ann, Milo Kamalani and Nicky Little ** Hercules, Icarus and Cassandra from Hercules: The Animated Series ** T.J., Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus from Recess ** Hazel, Greenly, Eleanor, Hugo, Hooft and Basuli from The Legend of Tarzan ** Tino, Lor, Carver and Tish from The Weekenders ** Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable ** Jake Long, Trixie Carter and Spud from American Dragon: Jake Long ** Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk and Malina from The Emperor's New School ** Lilo, Nani and David from Lilo & Stitch ** Dave, Candy and Fang from Dave the Barbarian ** Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad Buttowski, Kendall Perkins and Jackie Wackerman from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil ** Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford van Stomm and the Fireside Girls from Phineas and Ferb ** Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood from Milo Murphy's Law * In the end credits, 5 made-up crossovers of different shows are pictured, including: ** Darkwing Duck: Suburban Dareduck (crossover of Darkwing Duck and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) ** Chip 'n Dale and the Lion Guard (crossover of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and The Lion Guard) ** The Little Mermaid Hooks (crossover of The Little Mermaid and Fish Hooks) ** Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Barbarians (crossover of Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears and Dave the Barbarian) ** The Proud Pack (crossover of The Proud Family and Quack Pack) Category:Gargoyles Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney XD Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Shows Category:Disney Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Universe Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney television specials Category:Walt Disney Television Animation